Ego
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: "...Pernahkah sekali saja kau memandangku sebagai seorang pria? Apakah segala keegoisanku dapat membuatmu menjadi milikku?"/RnR Please. Alur kecepatan.


_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**FF by Hanaxyneziel **_

***EGO***

Egois.

Satu kata yang selalu mengitari pikiranku. Berputar-putar dalam ruang kosong di sudut otakku. Begitu ingin aku mengaplikasikan kata itu pada diriku—memiliki kata itu menjadi bagian dari diriku. Tapi aku tidak bisa.  
Lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjadi sosok egois seperti yang aku inginkan.

Gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengenakan berseragam Sekolah menengah itu tersenyum kearahku sembari sesekali mengaduk _mochaccino_-nya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?"

Samar-samar garis kerutan memenuhi dahiku—seolah tampak sedang berpikir keras. Kenyataannya yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah cara agar kau tidak dapat menemukan ketegangan yang kurasakan ini.

"Hm..."

"Hm?"

"Ah buat apa kau tanyakan pendapatku, Sakura. Itu sama sekali tidak penting."

Gadis yang di identifikasi bernama-Haruno Sakura itu, tampak mendesah pelan.  
"Tentu saja penting bagiku Sasuke! Kau itu teman yang sangat aku percayai, pendapatmu berarti sesuatu yang baik bagiku!"

Aku terlihat sedikit tidak tenang. Terkadang meringis lalu tersenyum miris. Kedua bola mata yang sedang menatapku saat ini kembali membiusku, mengingatkanku kembali akan kata 'ego' yang sedetik lalu hampir saja aku lupakan.

Aku menyerah. Egois ku tak lebih dari sebuah kata dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi sebuah kata.  
"Bagaimanapun pendapatku mengenai pria itu, bukankah tiada artinya? Karena kau mencintainya."

Wajah gadis yang berada di hadapanku itu tampak memerah. Aku benci ini. Aku benci menemukan diriku yang begitu menginginkannya—tapi kenyataannya aku tidak cukup egois akan hal itu.

Haruno Sakura kembali menyeruput _mochaccino_-nya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.  
"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke! Cukup jawab saja pendapatmu mengenai Gaara—tidak ada cinta-cintaan!"

Aku frustasi. Gadis ini benar-benar telah membuatku gila. Meminta pendapatku mengenai orang yang ia cintai sedangkan aku jelas-jelas mencintainya.  
'Apa kau tahu ini sungguh kejam?'

"Gaara-_san_ mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Jadi pendapat apa lagi yang kau ingin kan dari kemutlak-an itu?" mungkin perkataanku terdengar tidak stabil. Tapi, sekuat apapun upayaku agar tidak goyah, pada akhirnya juga ada batasnya.

"Pendapatmu mengenainya! Hanya itu!"

Sakura kembali mendesak. Kepalaku seakan berdenyut semakin kuat.  
'Tidak bisakah kau hanya diam dan berbahagia bersamanya?'. Membiarkanku untuk hidup tenang dan mengalah pada egoku adalah pilihanku. Jangan mengusiknya dan membuatku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman. Cukup berteman. Itu sangat cukup bagiku.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Brak.  
Aku berdiri dari kursi tempatku duduk sembari menatapnya tajam.  
"Jika aku bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai lelaki itu apakah kau tidak akan berpacaran dengannya?"

"Eh?"

"Jika aku bilang aku lebih baik dan lebih pantas dari padanya apakah kau akan bersama denganku? Apakah kau akan menjadi kekasihku? Pernahkah sekali saja kau memandangku sebagai seorang pria? Apakah segala keegoisanku dapat membuatmu menjadi milikku?"

Aku beranjak dari cafe itu tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearahnya. Membiarkan 'bom waktu' ini meledak bukanlah keputusan terbaik. Tapi dengan ini aku berharap semuanya selesai dan kau bisa berbahagia bersamanya.

***Satu Tahun Kemudian***

Satu tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian gila itu. Sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Aku bukanlah seorang siswa menengah lagi. Dan seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, tidak ada lagi 'SasuSaku' yang berteman baik—karena semuanya telah berakhir satu tahun yang lalu tepat di cafe ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, apa kabarnya ataupun berkuliah di mana ia sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.  
_Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Menghapus segala hal dan kenangan mengenainya, —tapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lupakan,_

Aku menyeruput_ mochaccino_ku pelan. Membiarkan lidah ini mengecap dengan lembut perpaduan rasa yang terdapat di sana. Membiarkan wanginya menyesap lembut ke dalam indera penciumanku. Aku memejamkan kedua bola mataku perlahan. Menikmati angin sore yang berhembus dari balik jendela cafe.

Suara lonceng kecil bergerak pertanda seseorang memasuki cafe sama sekali tidak mengusik ketenanganku, hingga pada akhirnya kedua bola mata ini sekilas menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi pada penglihatanku.  
Aku tesedak tak percaya.

"Sudah lama ya tidak berjumpa, Saauke?" gadis itu duduk dihadapanku sembari tersenyum.

Aku hanya terdiam layaknya orang bodoh. Terlalu takut untuk menganggapnya nyata, membayangkan gadis itu berada di sini saja ia sudah tak habis pikir. Apakah dunia ini begitu kecil?

"Sebenarnya pertemuan kita di tempat ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan, aku tahu jika setiap sore kau selalu berada di sini." Sakura berucap dengan tenang.

Aku masih terlalu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk menatap kearah bola matanya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan," gadis itu menyambar _mochaccino_ku tanpa permisi—sama seperti dulu.

"Eh?"

Ia meneguknya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap kearahku dengan pandangan yang sulit untukku mengerti.

"Aku ingat, waktu itu kau pernah bertanya padaku, 'Apakah segala keegoisanku dapat membuatmu menjadi milikku?' dan tentu saja jawabanku tidak," ucapnya tenang.  
"...Tidak, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu telah hilang dari hidupku. Aku terlalu egois dengan perasaanku tanpa pernah sekalipun memikirkanmu. Hingga satu tahun telah berlalu dan aku masih kehilangan sesuatu yang aku yakini itu adalah Kamu..." kepalaku seakan berdenyut nyeri.

Haruno Sakura,menarik napas sesaat.  
"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?'

_Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Menghapus segala hal dan kenangan mengenainya, —tapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lupakan, yaitu perasaan cintaku padanya._

***THE END***


End file.
